


it’s a disaster in waiting

by evanescentdawn



Series: izushie [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Friendship, Shiemi is so hopeless when it comes to Izumo, also this is an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Izumo is planned to come over her house this weekend, and Shiemipanics.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Moriyama Shiemi, Moriyama Shiemi & Shima Renzou
Series: izushie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050014
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	it’s a disaster in waiting

“ _She’s_ —“ Is all Sheimi manages to get out, before she makes a strangled sound, and hides her burning face in her hands. 

“Ya thinkin’ too much about this, relax. It’s gonna go fine.” 

But—She _can’t_. Her mind can’t stop buzzing, racing through all the things that could go wrong. That could happen, not helping push down the thread of hope and anticipation that’s rising, for something that Shiemi _knows_ that is not going to happen.Shiemi’s so surprised and glad they’re _friends_ (still not sure on how _that_ happened) but—something _more_?

 _That was impossible._

Izumo is so amazing, and beautiful… how could she ever like _her._

She hears Renzou sigh, and feels an arm loop around shoulder, and tipping her forward so she is pressing against his chest. Shiemi welcomes it, grateful. Breathes out through the tangle of excitement/nerves and the want to _scream_.Tries to focus on the comforting back-forth motions Renzou is making on her back, and breathes in and out again. 

“Feeling better?” Renzou asks, and while there’s still an anxious thread of emotions thrumming there in her chest, it doesn’t feel large and consuming as before. 

Mutely, Shiemi nods, and pulls back. 

His arm still around her shoulder, Renzou squeezes briefly, smiles down at her. “I am telling ya. There’s no need to worry.” 

Some of the anxiety returns. “...Really?” Sheimi asks in a quiet voice. 

“Yeah. The princess might huff and puff but she’s no big wolf. It’s all an act—there’s big ol’ softness buried under all that harsh attitude.” 

Sheimi can’t help a smile at that description. She knows that first hand, remembers with a surge of fondness, their first meeting and how Izumo tried so hard—and failed—not to look like she loved the cake. 

“Plus! She’s totally fallen for you!” Renzou continues. _—What_? “I mean how could she _resist_.You’re a total babe, and so adorably _cute_!” 

Sheimi doesn’t know whether to roll her eyes, or to hide her face in her hands and scream. There’s so many things wrong with that statement. 

“I think, _f-fallen_ is too much, there.” She settles on saying, pushing down the urge to blush. _She’s totally fallen for you._ Oh how she _wishes_. 

Renzou’s smile widens, edged with mischief. “Ohhh. So, does that mean, you agree with everything else I said? About how cute and hot you are?”

“Finally! I knew you’d come around…” He continues, goes through one of his rambles _again,_ spouting nonsense just to get a reaction from her. He has that glint in his eyes. 

Her cheeks heat up, but Shiemi doesn’t let his words get to her. She knows the moment she allows it, she loses. 

A thought lights up in her mind, then. Mischief glinting in her eyes at the bold idea. She tries to channel Renzou’s charm, and she leans forward, waits for Renzou’s eyebrows to furrow a little in confusion, before she awkwardly twists her lips into what she _thinks_ is a smirk. And lowers her voice into a breathy whisper, “Like _this_?”

Renzou stares at her for a long moment, taken back. His jaw slack with complete surprise. Looking at her like he doesn’t recognise her. 

The urge to hide and never ever come back out is _strong,_ but Sheimi manages to resist it. Barely. 

“ _Wow._ ”

“I didn’t know you had it in ya!” He laughs, and gives her a big pat on the back. “Show her _that_ and I guarantee the princess will fall right in love with you—as if she isn’t already. My heart just skipped right then!” He adds, with a thumbs up and a wink. 

Sheimi rolls her eyes, and smiles. Very familiar with her friend’s exaggerated antics. Still not completely _immune_ to them though, as the tip of her ears burn.

But...just in case...she tucks away Renzou’s advice in the back of her mind. For reference.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally... this was supposed to be Rin & Shiemi panicking and being utterly hopeless over Izumo and Bon, but then Renzou came out of nowhere. 
> 
> ...Still don’t know what happened there, but oh my gosh. That was so fun to write. I really love the idea of shiemi & Renzou being bffs now?? 
> 
> They’d be SO GOOD. ; ; 
> 
> Also I really love the idea of Renzou teaching her to become a terrible flirt shdjdkd (Izumo is going to kill him, just as soon as she gets back her ability to think properly and is able to walk without her knees giving out on her) 
> 
> I do have another part planned (and kind of written)...so I hope that works well... 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!! *grins* You’re an absolute gem. ♥️♥️


End file.
